Wash
by SuzieQ8487
Summary: A oneshot Nico fic.


Author's Note: Well, I'll always be a Journey girl, that's one thing that will never change. But who's to say I can't enjoy one of my favorite characters with another extremely handsome, wonderfully intelligent and charming man? And no, you silly people, I am certainly not talking about Jax. I hope you like this fic. It's a one-shot, but maybe, if you all like it, I'll think about doing a longer story involving the lovely Courtney and dreamy Nikolas.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

"You slept with him didn't you?" Jax questioned her angrily as he backed away from her, like she had some contagious disease.

"Jax, no. I didn't. I wouldn't." Courtney tried to ignore the look of disgust on her husband's face. But how did one get around something like that?

"I don't believe you. You've been sneaking off behind my back, kissing him! How could you, Courtney? We just got married!" Jax was angry, too angry to be rational, Courtney decided.

She rubbed her hands over her tear stained face before continuing on. "You were so involved with Elizabeth all the time! I just got really insecure, it was a mistake! Are you willing to throw away everything we've built together just because of one mistake?"

"Oh, so it's my fault, is it? It's my fault that you've been messing around with another man? I've been nothing but faithful to you, Courtney."

"You're right. But you've just…"

"I've just what?"

"Ignored me." Feeling her cheeks redden and her eyes fill up again, Courtney turned away from the man she'd married.

"I've been concerned about the child that Elizabeth's carrying! My child!"

"That's right. You're child. Not mine, because I couldn't give you a baby." Courtney felt chills run up and down her spine. Because she'd jumped off that ship…her marriage was going down the tubes.

"You know perfectly well that that's not true. You're just making excuses. I want you to leave."

"What?" Courtney was startled. He was going to kick her out.

"Leave. Pack your bags and get out. I'm filing for divorce." Jax took off his wedding ring and placed it on the table, and then looked at her, as if waiting for her to do the exact same thing.

She was astonished. She choked out the word, "Divorce?"

"Divorce. I cant' stay married to a woman who isn't faithful to me. You never really loved me did you?"

"Of course I loved you Jax, I still do!" Courtney didn't even bother to hide her tears anymore.

"No, you didn't. Not the way you loved Jason, and not the way you're starting to love Nikolas. I can see it in your eyes each time. You don't look at me the way you looked at Jason, the way you look at Nikolas. So, let's just cut our losses and move on shall we?"

"You are such a hypocrite. You cheated on your wife, Skye. Remember her? With a woman who was in love with my brother! Maybe you're right though. Jason would never have said some of the things you've said to me in the past few days, and Nikolas, my friend, would never think of it." And like Jax wanted, Courtney cut her losses, packed her bags, and left without looking back.

_Never meant to waste your time  
__Never meant to fall out of line  
__I always tried to get closer to you  
__Now it seems with every step  
__Feels like I'm losing my breath  
__I don't know what else I can do._

They'd met at the docks, shared moments that would be forever etched in her memory, so that was where she went, not at all surprised to see him sitting there.

"Nikolas." Courtney said softly as she walked down the wooden steps.

Nikolas turned his head, pleased by the sight of her, grateful that she was there.

"Hey," he said, standing and taking her hand.

She smiled. "Hey yourself."

"You've been crying." Nikolas noted and used his thumb to rub her cheek.

"Jax ended it." Courtney stated, looking into his big brown eyes, and wondering why she'd been so upset earlier. Nikolas could just make everything go away.

"Courtney I'm s…" Nikolas began, but was cut off by the blonde beauty standing in front of him.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm not." And she crushed her mouth to his.

_But you wash over me  
__You wash over me like rain  
__And you wash over me  
__You wash over me like sunshine._

It was hard to pull her mouth from his, but she managed to do it. Courtney smiled up at the man she'd come to know, and ran her fingers through his dark hair.

"Emily?" she questioned as he framed her face with his own hands.

"I filed for divorce." Nikolas said, but Courtney didn't miss the flash of sorrow in his eyes.

"You did? But why?" she felt him toying with her rings, and sighed.

"I couldn't help her, as much as I wanted to. Every time I tried to make things better for her, easier for her, she'd shut down on me. I want her to have a good life, to find someone new, who can help her with all the demons she has inside. I just finally realized that I can't be the one to do it." Nikolas kissed Courtney gently before she could say anything.

"Listen Courtney. I care about you; probably more than a recently divorced man has any right to. But, I find myself thinking about you all the time, wondering what you're doing, who you're with. And I realize, that if you still want to give your marriage another shot, I'll have to accept that. But I want you; I want to keep on getting to know you."

"I want to keep on getting to know you too, Nikolas."

_I never had to choose  
__Living a life with you  
__Or choosing lies only half true  
__Now I'd rather be  
__Alone with you and me  
__Than hiding behind these walls._

Two months later, Nikolas and Courtney were having breakfast in Kelly's, talking and laughing. Courtney was recently divorced, and Jax fought her tooth and nail for full custody of the child Elizabeth was carrying, and he got it.

Courtney thanked God everyday that Nikolas was there to help her get through all that.

"Courtney?" She looked up, smiled. "Where were you just then?" He asked, toying with a piece of her hair from across the table.

"I was just thinking about how great you were during the hearing. You helped me so much, I'm not sure I ever said thank you." Courtney looked down at their entwined fingers.

"You thanked me, a lot. But I wanted to do it. I wanted to make things better for you." Nikolas whispered as he brought their hands up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with you, Nikolas Cassidine." Courtney blushed and started to look down, but then she realized she had nothing to fear, not from him.

"You know something, that's good." Nikolas said, reaching over to brush the hair out of her eyes. "Because I know for a fact that I'm falling for you. I want a life with you, I want to get to know you inside and out. You're so beautiful, Courtney Matthews Quartermaine Morgan Jacks."

"Is that supposed to make me laugh? You mentioning all my failed marriages?"

"No, it's supposed to make you smile. I think when we get married, it's going to work." He smiled mischievously at her from across their pancakes and sausage links.

_Everything in the world was falling through  
__All I knew was to look to you  
__My sunshine  
__All my life, never found my place  
__Until I felt the sunlight on my face  
__My sunshine.

* * *

_

Author's Note Part 2!- Alright, so I know it's not that long. Let me know what you think anyways? It'd be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Song Credit- "Wash" Lifehouse. 


End file.
